


Logs from Infinity and Beyond

by Steel



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/pseuds/Steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word drabbles for 50 prompts revolving around the cosmos of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. // #04: A.I.: It searches, and hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the great Buzz Lightyear isn't unfeeling.

Buzz was the kind of Ranger who excelled in everything he touched. He could steer a ship with his eyes closed, arrest a crook without breaking a sweat, and recite the mission manual from front to back by heart. Being Star Command’s finest, one wouldn’t think he was just as human as the next person.

But he was, even though he didn’t always show it.

By the end of the day, when he was on his own and in the safety of his quarters, he would sometimes collapse on his bed and long to stop thinking, to stop _feeling_. But it was never as easy as flicking a switch on and off.

Sometimes, his mind went back to his old partner of its own volition. Why did he keep trying to get Warp to come back? He knew he was a traitor; was it a futile effort on Buzz’s part? There had been good times with Warp, a lot of good times. If all that had been a lie...

Even so, Buzz couldn’t bring himself to be fully committed to arresting him. Sure, he disapproved of Warp’s criminal ways, but what he really wanted was...

He wanted his _friend_ back.


	2. Galactic Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling isn't just a fool's game.

Another planet on the edge of the galaxy, another disagreement in galactic politics. Watching the president fret about the disastrous treaty ceremony caused Commander Nebula’s otherwise placid face to wrinkle behind his thick moustache.

“Not to worry, Madame President. I got my best team on the job.”

“How can you be so sure Lightyear and his team can handle such a delicate assignment?” The green-skinned politician lifted her narrowed eyes to his. “Not even our best ambassadors could reason with them, and we won’t be gaining any favours by employing force.” 

“No, but just let Lightyear and his team handle things. They know what they’re doing.”

“But they’re not _trained_ in diplomatic procedures.” This statement was enunciated by both mouths; oftentimes, Nebula wondered whether she was even conscious of that. “The natives aren’t charitable to outside assistance, either. Your Rangers don’t stand a chance.”

Nebula had little patience for political scandals. Madame President was the only politician he ever bothered to show patience for, but even he had his limits.

“Wanna bet?” He crossed his arms, smirking. “Lightyear’s not afraid to take a couple of hard knocks for peace.”

Madame President’s lips quirked into twin grins. “All right; you’re on.”


	3. Genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Tangean Royals and Grounders related?

King Nova scrutinised his daughter over a stack of documents, pretending to be deeply involved with his work. Mira was too absorbed in her studies to notice his lack of progress, brow furrowed in thought as she flipped page after page in her textbook of _Tangean Lineages and Noble Families_.

“Father,” she said, looking up from the book, “are Royals and Grounders related?”

“Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Mira?” he scoffed.

“We’re both Tangean. We both possess mental abilities...”

“Come now, child, their mental capabilities are far _inferior_ to our own.”

“But they still have them.”

It had been a few months since that unfortunate incident with the _Grounder_ , but she had long since stopped sulking and refusing to speak to him about it. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, King Nova could have sworn that she had completely forgotten about the whole thing.

Unfortunately, she seemed determined to prove his fears.

Hiding a sigh, he put aside his papers. “Why the sudden interest in those half-breeds?”

“This book has some funny names. Some of them even sound like Grounder names.”

Nova opened his mouth, then closed it quickly, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Mira grinned impishly.


	4. A.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It searches, and hunts.

It roamed the empty space lanes, searching, seeking— _hunting_. Time held no real meaning for it, but the need to seek out prey, to dominate another hapless mind, was too strong to ignore. Its tastes were particular; it didn’t want mindless nobodies who couldn’t even complete the simplest of tasks. No, it had to find someone able-bodied, someone who could carry out its plans. Someone like...

Finally, it reached a patch of space that held some movement. From the looks of it, it was a small hub of activity—a wormhole. There were a few vehicles milling about, waiting their turn to enter. But one particular individual caught its attention: a four-armed, yellow-skinned humanoid. He looked to be made out of stern stuff; maybe a little dim, but he was suitable.

It drifted nearer, careful to stay hidden until the last moment. Then it leapt, latching itself onto him.

“Hey, what gives—?!” His victim struggled feebly against the enveloping darkness, then abruptly grew silent.

He soon entered the wormhole as if nothing had happened—but when his eyes reopened they glowed a dull blue.

And now... it was time for the Shape Stealer to enact its revenge upon Star Command.


End file.
